Due to environmental concerns and increasingly strict regulations, it is more and more important to reduce emissions from vehicles. This can be seen by the emergence of alternatives to the traditional combustion engine such as electric, fuel cell and hybrid engines. The development of alternative fuel sources is one approach for addressing the emissions.
However, it is highly likely that combustion engines will be present for a long time still, and large efforts are put into finding ways of reducing fuel consumption and exhaust emissions from combustion engines. However, many of the used methods and means for reducing emissions involve complex and costly development of the engine and related components. Further developments and improvements may therefore be limited by an increasing cost and complexity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional solutions for further reducing the emissions from combustion engines.